


Mahogany

by fowo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, SO, Threesome, but we all saw this coming didn't we, i cheated, if you want to read this you already know what you're getting yourself into, maybe some forceplay, some d/s as always, sorta - Freeform, the pairing is still a warning in itself, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo had been rock hard before he had even pulled him close, erection pressing against Crocodile through the thin fabric of his capris. There wasn't much talking between their encounter at the window ("What the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the day—" - "Shut up, I don't have the time for your games today, I need to get back before nightfall.") and the way to Crocodile's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahogany

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship dynamics read a lot like in "Feathers on Teeth" (excuse my personal preferences), so it MIGHT be in the same universe, but it's otherwise completely unrelated.

Doflamingo had been rock hard before he had even pulled him close, erection pressing against Crocodile through the thin fabric of his capris. There wasn't much talking between their encounter at the window ("What the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the day—" - "Shut up, I don't have the time for your games today, I need to get back before nightfall.") and the way to Crocodile's desk. The way Doflamingo pressed his thigh between Crocodile's legs said more than words ever could, and although Crocodile would never let him do these things without complaining, today he found himself silenced by a pair of hungry lips over his own.

 Crocodile was sure he knocked something over at one point, but when he looked up from his position, face pressed against the smooth wood, he could barely see anything. Oh, he noticed the things that were there: the papers, the quill, his cigar in his ashtray, still lit. The smoke lingered in the air. But it was nothing more than an accessory to the scene. Papers were getting crumbled under the weight of his body and the rocking movements Doflamingo forced upon it. He wanted to growl, but it came out as a moan instead, and he heard the bastard behind him  _chuckle_. He leaned in close and his mouth was behind Crocodile's ear. His hands had rested on his hips before and were now suddenly on his stomach and between his legs.

 "Wow, look at this," Doflamingo marveled, stroking Crocodile's erection with long, hard movements. "This really turns you on."

"No it doesn't, it makes me angry," Crocodile roared, voice raspy and shaking.  
"Oh, well, thats basically the same, isn't it?" Doflamingo pressed a wet kiss on Crocodile's ear and leaned back again, readjusting Crocodile's hips with he same movement, pressing his knees into the hollows of Crocodie's, making him bend over more, slumping him down more onto the desk. "You're leaking so much already, it's gonna leave some  _nasty_  stains. You'll never get them out again, they'll be visible no matter what you do."

 Crocodile felt his cock rubbing against the warm, polished wood of his desk and he knew Doflamingo was right, and it really made him angry. But it made him even more aroused, and he buckled his hips back against Doflamingo's, death threats breathlessly leaving his lips all the while.

 "This is fucking mahogany," he pressed through clenched teeth, clasping something with his right hand, not noting or caring that he crumpled papers in his grip. "I'll fucking kill you for this, you fucking piece of bird shit."

 "Ooh, that woud be  _very_  inconvenient for me today, I need to be somewhere." He chuckled  _again_ , and Crocodile couldn't help but wonder how the fuck  _doing all this_  seemed to strain Doflamingo so much less than himself. To his surprise, the next words he heard were: "But okay, I'm in a good mood today, so let's see what we can do against the damage."

 "What the—"

 There was movement, and Crocodile was hoisted up from the desk, almost standing upright with Doflamingo still inside him. Doflamingo held him with the right arm around his body, but his left was missing, nowhere on Crocodile's body now, and he moved his head to the side, expecting the worst when he saw the crooked fingers, skin white where the knuckles seemed to pop right out of the flesh. The bastard's Devil Fruit would always creep him out, and he was ready to dissolve into sand and escape whatever twisted scheme Doflamingo was trying to to pull, but he froze in place when he  _saw_  the threads from his fingers. They twirled and curled, taking the shape of something like a human, then  _definitely_  a human, but not just  _any_ , and Crocodile groaned when he realized, wide eyed and terrified and  _very_  aroused, that Doflamingo had created a clone of himself with his thread, irritating shades, disgusting coat and all.

 "This is a special treat for you," Doflamingo whispered into his ear from behind while he started to move again. "Most people who witness this part of my power don't live to tell the tale."

 "What the fuck are you trying to do," Crocodile breathed. It wasn't a question, he realized, it was a challenge.

 "Fufufu. Aren't you full of yourself. Do you really think you can take this?" Doflamingo brought his left hand back down to firmly hold onto Crocodile and nuzzled his face against his neck, inhaling deeply. "Relax. I'm just trying to save your desk from further damage. For now."

 Just how real the doppelganger was, Crocodile realized when he just  _stepped onto the desk,_  carelessly walking over it before he was right in front of Crocodile, where he crouched down until he was on his eye level and  _smiled_. The lips tautening over the teeth at first, dimples in the corners of the mouth, lips parting then, slowly, deliberately, showing off two rows of perfectly white teeth and a red tongue between them. Crocodile could only watch.

 The copy reached out for Crocodile, tenderly wiping away a strand of hair, before parting again, getting down to all fours, still on the table. Crocodile closed his eyes, tense with silent anticipation, while Doflamingo behind him still chuckled lowly, not ceasing his movements all the while.

 "Open your eyes, Croc, you're missing the good part," he said, biting down on Crocodile's neck. The sharp pain made Crocodile's lids flutter open, just on time to meet the doppelganger's gaze behind the shades. Crocodile heard his voice gasp against better judgement as he jerked his hips back against Doflamingo who still held him close, humming contently. "Tastes good, I bet," he said gently. "I'm a little jealous."

 The doppelganger smiled at them while he licked the desk clean of Crocodile's precum.

 "You're a sick little fuck." Crocodile could do nothing against the laughter that rumbled in his chest, and the smile on his face. It was a compliment this time.

 "Oh, you're in for a treat, then," Doflamingo said happily. "What sights I got to show you."

 "I knew everyone in their right mind would run from sex with a Paramecia user because they use their powers for weird shit, but you're really putting a cherry on it," Crocodile said, trying to regain his dignity as good as he could as Doflamingo hurled him up until his feet left the floor to simply fell back with him on Crocodile's leather desk chair. Crocodile mentally and physically readjusted—he was on top, good, but he was  _also_  on Doflamingo's lap,  _bad_. He was used to being in charge of these situations—well, as much as that was possible with someone like Donquixote Doflamingo—but he wasn't used so much to be actually  _active_. There barely existed some vague idea of positions like these in the back of his mind, not much more. And this was  _intense_ , he could feel how Doflamingo filled him up, deep and large. He arched his back, trying to ease the feeling, fumbling with his legs to find some hold. Things weren't made easier by the fact that his trousers were still on his legs, limiting his movements.

 "You really need to work on your dismissive attitude, I'm not  _only_  doing this for my own amusement you know," he heard Doflamingo say behind him while he still tried to not to let it show just how much he struggled with the new position. Doflamingo yanked up Crocodile's face and placed a kiss on his scar, much to Crocodile's annoyance. But he was glad he could let go his held breath with an annoyed hiss instead of the lustful moan he had been fighting against. "And I think you had plenty of time to run, and yet you're still here, aren't you. That means either I'm still not weird enough, or you  _are_  into weird shit."

 "I won't even lower myself to comment on that," Crocodile growled gloomily and looked up when he noticed the doppelganger loom over him. He was beginning to feel a little nervous—not that he'd let Doflamingo in on that, ever—because he knew just how twisted the man was. And because he had no real understanding of just what Doflamingo could do with his abilities. The feeling was not entire unwanted, though—not that he would let Doflamingo in on  _that_ , either.

 "Fufufu, suit yourself then," Doflamingo said. Crocodile could just barely see him flick a finger, and the doppelganger stepped down from the desk, getting on all fours again.

 Crocodile could feel the heat in his cheeks increase. "I haven't seen you on your knees so much in a long time," he commented breathlessly. He had grabbed hold of the armrest of the chair, legs pressed to Doflamingo's sides. He was beginning to guess what Doflamingo had in mind for him. "Brings back memories."

 "Yeah, you sure enjoyed stepping on my fingers, didn't you? I've not seen you cum that hard in a while, actually." There was a kiss, gentle, to the nape of Crocodile's neck. "Let's be honest here, Croc, I'm a vile, twisted man, but you're  _so_  much worse." Doflamingo chuckled a little at Crocodile's indignant intake of breath that followed and added, "Don't worry, I don't mind." Crocodile could  _hear_  him smirk.

 But the mere mention of that specific encounter a while back, a memory that Crocodile cherished deeply, made his cock ache for attention. He  _had_  enjoyed it, there was no point in denying it. The soft cracking of Doflamingo's bones under his fine expensive leather shoes and his whining of pain had sent rushes of blood through his body. To know he had so much power and control over him that he could just break his bones had felt so intense he could barely stand up straight and keep going. Maybe Doflamingo was right—maybe he was sick. But then Doflamingo was, too, because he seemed to actually enjoy being treaded upon, literally. Crocodile had a vague feeling that everyone in their right mind would consider them disgusting, but he didn't care.

 Doflamingo just chuckled again when he noticed the throbbing between Crocodile's legs and how Crocodile made a point of not touching himself whatsoever. "Isn't this exhausting," he wondered, "being so high and mighty all the time? You realize you could have cum like ten times by now if you weren't so awfully prudish."

 He never got to hear Crocodiles answer though, because his thread puppet was on his knees between Crocodile's thighs now, pulling his pants down to his ankles. Doflamingo could feel Crocodile tense up and he watched over his shoulder when his doppelganger opened his mouth, taking Crocodile's length inside with one big gulp. Crocodile only barely suppressed the moan that was going to escape him, and Doflamingo muffled his own while biting down on Crocodile's neck. Being inside him was good, Crocodile was hot and tight, but he  _did_  feel a little jealous. This would be even better if he could actually  _feel_  what his puppet felt...

 "Fuck, this is weird," he heard Crocodile complain, and he just produced another little laugh despite everything.

 "I'm sorry, I can't reproduce flesh and spit just yet, you kinky bastard. How about you be thankful for the treatment you get instead?"

 "That's not what I meant," Crocodile said weakly. Doflamingo could tell how much control it cost him to sound even barely level. But he managed, and Doflamingo found that both admirable and cute. He also knew Crocodile would hit him right in the head if he dared to say that out loud.

 Instead, he said, "Oh no? Care to elaborate?" Admittedly, while Crocodile got all the attention, he himself was put on hold. He didn't think Crocodile even acknowledged that a little. Unthankful bastard. And to think he had come here for his own amusement, not Crocodile's! But apparently he  _did_  like serving Crocodile and getting him off after all...

 Crocodile produced a moan for an answer, biting down on the knuckle of his thumb to subdue the sound. His hips were shaking, Doflamingo could feel every little jerk and twitch, but it wasn't enough, not yet. "Tsk," he said softly, grabbing Crocodile's hand and pulling it away from his mouth. "Don't do that. If anyone makes you hurt it's gonna be me."

 Crocodile was gone enough at this point to not even answer. His grabbed a hold of Doflamingo's hand, nails and rings painfully digging into his skin when they intertwined their fingers.He finally started moving his hips, desperately seeking more friction. His thighs were shaking, Doflamingo could see the muscles on his stomach twitch and tremble. But just when Doflamingo thought what a waste it would be to have Crocodile cum in his puppets mouth, Crocodile stopped moving again. His breath was heavy and he was basically  _crushing_  Doflamingo's hand with his grip.

 Doflamingo sighed and couldn't hide the peevishness in his voice. "You're  _really_  into torturing yourself, aren't you? I mean jeez... Doesn't that hurt by now? Let me see."

 "Look at me and you're a dead man." Crocodile was leaning back against him, too exhausted to even keep himself propped up properly.

 Doflamingo didn't pay attention to the empty threat. He gently tugged at his fingers, and with a surprisingly wet noise, his puppet let go of Crocodile, freeing his erection, glistening with wetness. Doflamingo gently whistled through his teeth and placed his chin on Crocodile's shoulder, trying to get a look on his face. "Not bad," he said. "Do you really get off this much on dragging things like this?"

 Crocodile didn't even respond this time. He was a mess. He looked down at himself, throbbing and leaking between his legs, and the fake Doflamingo's smile next to it. "You don't feel what that thing does?" he asked hoarsely after a few seconds of just catching his breath.

 "Nope," the puppet said with a happy smile, placing a little kiss on Crocodile's thigh. "Perfect decoy. I could manage a fake cock if you wanted to though."

 "Don't bother," Crocodile said and brought up his left arm, digging the hook into the puppet's neck. Doflamingo noticed with a smile and some nervousness that the tip actually went  _in_. "Get back to work," Crocodile said coldly. "I'm not gonna have two of you around if you can't even please me."

 "Holy shit Croc," Doflamingo moaned weakly when Crocodile let go of his hand to grab his puppet's hair and bring its head down forcefully again, making it swallow his entire length. "This is unfair."

 "Whose idea was this? You should've thought of that before your started it. Now see to it that you end it properly." There it was again, the so well-known rush of adrenaline. Dominating a man who held such power made him dizzy with control. And the urge to keep going was stronger than his self control.

 "Yeah... but..." Doflamingo swallowed hard when he watched Crocodile pleasure himself with his Black Knight, forcefully and demandingly so while still straddling his lap. He could feel him move and twitch, close to release the entire time. But Crocodile was into dragging things for as long as he could, so whenever the feeling got too intense, he would pause for a moment to regain his composure, much to Doflamingo's annoyance. With things being like this, he was depending on Crocodile to get off himself. And Crocodile was not providing.

Crocodile forced the head down again, watching how the puppet choked on him, fingers digging into the skin of his thighs, fumbling, like it was trying to get away and couldn't, all under Crocodile's forceful grip. He yanked at the short blond hair, ripping out a few, gloating in the muffled gulping sounds. "This is your work, isn't it?" he asked breathlessly, his voice finally giving away just how  _much_  he enjoyed this.

 "What, are you gonna complain? Don't try to pretend you're not into this," Doflamingo said next to his ear. "At least let me enjoy the show."

 Crocodile allowed himself a long moan while he was trapped between Doflamingo and his copy, wonderfully trapped between his hard cock inside him and the tight, warm hole of the puppet's mouth. He figured he would have enough time to be disgusted at himself for doing this later, for now all he cared about was his own pleasure. He knew he was driving Doflamingo insane with this, and he rather enjoyed the thought of toying with him a little. "Do you honestly get off to watching me use you?" he said, slowly letting his head all back to lie on Doflamingo's shoulder.

 "Fuck yeah," Doflamingo said breathlessly and placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. "This is like when I fucked you against that mirror in Mariejois, only better because  _damn_ , I look good."

 Crocodile laughed a little and smiled at him. "When you arrived I thought you wanted to try and dominate me today. But you're still only a little submissive maniac."

 "I think we both know very well that I could if I wanted to," Doflamingo said, pouting. Crocodile's words hurt his pride a little more than he cared to admit. Especially since he knew that was exactly what Crocodile wanted.

 "And still you do nothing about it." Crocodile still smiled but he raised his head again, looking down at the degraded puppet and pulled its head up a little, one hand almost gently caressing the lower lip, wet with precum. It looked pleadingly up to him. He almost caught himself having tender feelings.

 "Hey... Crocodile?"

 He raised his head a little when he heard the full name. It was unusual enough and most of the time meant nothing good.

 "I have a request," Doflamingo continued when Crocodile said nothing. He looked at the ceiling and thought to himself how he was not exactly proving Crocodile's words just now wrong. Ah well. "Um... Will you allow me to finish? Because you're really driving me crazy here and I think my balls are gonna bust if you don't do anything soon."

"Don't be ridiculous," Crocodile sneered, pushing the puppet away from himself, if only to hold out himself. He was so close to coming the entire time, but he didn't want it to be over.

 Doflamingo whined a little, like a child, and Crocodile scoffed at him dispraisingly. "I promise I can go on after that and fuck you like you want it," he whined. "Please? As things are right now I don't think I'll go limp  _ever_  again to be honest."

 Crocodile rolled his eyes and made sure Doflamingo noticed. " _Fine_ ," he sighed, stretching the vowels. "Hurry up and do it already."

 "Thank you, Sir," Doflamingo said. He tried to make it sound amused and easy, but the relief he felt was almost ecstatic. Crocodile had been in an amazing good mood the entire time, considering his usual temper, and Doflamingo didn't want to risk anything now. Crocodile might be into this, but he thought he might actually break something if he had to hold out much longer. "If you'll just bear with me for a second here..." He picked Crocodile up from his lap—how was that so easy for him, anyway?!—and slid out. Crocodile was just about to comment on that, but Doflamingo turned him around and put him down on the desk again. "This way you can't make anything dirty, right?" he said when he pushed back into Crocodile, sending waves of sweet pain through his spine. Crocodile had wanted to object, but the pleasure muted him. Barely suppressing a moan, he dug his hand in to Doflamingo's hair while Doflamingo pushed deep into him again. 

"Don't struggle," Doflamingo breathed through clenched teeth, and Crocodile knew it was basically a hint to do the exact opposite. Fighting against Doflamingo's crushing weight he tried to squirm away, evading his kisses and buckling his hips up and kicking at him with his feet. Doflamingo moaned and grinned down at him. "Naughty," he said. "Look what this kind of behavior gets you."

 Crocodile huffed at him, exhausted by the struggle and straining himself not to come. He looked up at Doflamingo, and the next thing he noticed, his arms were grabbed and pinned to the desk. He threw his head back and saw the puppet grin at him. He had completely forgotten about it.

 "Sorry," the puppet cooed. "This makes things easier."

 "Fuck you," Crocodile moaned in reply.

 "Such rude language in your position," Doflamingo grinned. His pace was increasing and it was getting harder for him to talk. Crocodile looked up at him, watching the eyelids flutter and lips tremble. He would never say it out loud, but he loved seeing him like this. Crocodile bit down on his lips and the name that wanted to escape them, instead producing a low moan, pressing his eyes shut to somehow survive until Doflamingo would be done.

 "Say you want me to cum inside you," Doflamingo said next to his ear. His breath was hot and his voice raspy and pleading. Crocodile shuddered. He felt his orgasm built up deep in his stomach, the feeling almost ripping him apart. There was no going back now, not even for him. With all his might he managed to get a hold of himself to speak as collected as he could.

 "... You may come inside me," he pressed through clenched teeth, holding in his breath as he talked. It cost him all willpower he had not to shout out loud for Doflamingo to fucking take him already. He wanted to, wanted this so much, he could feel Doflamingo ram himself into his body, he felt his hipbones smack against his thighs with every trust, somewhere in the back of his head the noted the sounds their bodies made, the breathing and panting, flesh against flesh and the rhythmic kicking of Crocodile's shoes against the wood of his desk. 

 Crocodile howled, buckling against the grip of Doflamingo's puppet as he came, pressing his body against Doflamingo's while he shuddered and jerked through his orgasm. The sounds he heard himself make—some somehow resembling speech, maybe Doflamingo's name, maybe some choice expletives, but most intelligible—would have brought him to his knees with disdain for himself in any other situation, but now he couldn't care. He felt himself going nearly blind and deaf as wave after wave of pleasure riped him nearly apart from inside.

 He fell back, chest heaving as he tried to regain his composure, still shuddering and choking on emotions. He wiped the back of his hand over his eyes, not noticing that he was allowed to move freely again. Only after that did he look up to Doflamingo, who was still and smiling alarmingly wide, although looking very exhausted.

 "Amazing," he whispered. "I didn't even fucking do anything. You just exploded, just like that. Fufufu, holy shit, Croc." He leaned over, kissing Crocodile's lips and cheek, nudging his nose against his. "I'm so happy."

 Crocodile just moaned softly, slowly becoming aware of the mess his orgasm had brought with it. He had been wearing his shirt the entire time, and now he would  _definitely_  have to change clothes. But he felt too weak and spent to do anything about that right now. He noticed Doflamingo's hands were gently around his face, holding him. In every other situation he would have yelled at the man to not dare touching him as campy as that, but now he closed his eyes, slightly leaning into the touch.

 "I'll make it quick," he heard Doflamingo say into his ear, and he nodded a litte, clutching at Doflamingo's shirt to brace himself. He clenched his teeth and endured it silently when Doflamingo started moving again. His pace fast and rough, while he rammed himself all the way into Crocodile. Then the feelings got overwhelming, not just stars but whole  _galaxies_  exploding before his eyes as he came deep inside him. Doflamingo struggled not to close his eyes, eyelids fluttering as he looked down to Crocodile to not miss his look. He bit down on his lips, his muscles twitching and trembling. He felt his knees go weak, and he was still coming when he finally fell over, panting. Crocodile groaned a little under his weight, but he lifted his arm and put his hand in Doflamingo's neck, not minding the film of sweat as he fondly rubbed his hot skin. 

 For a few moments, there was nothing but their breathing. Doflamingo felt the cool wood of the desk under his forehead and he moved his head a little to look at Crocodile, who had his eyes closed and was still holding him. "Are you smiling?" he asked, well-pleased. There was definitely a smile in the corner of Crocodile's mouth.

 "Don't be stupid," Crocodile sighed, but he didn't even try to hide the contentedness in his voice. 

 Doflamingo chuckled, nuzzling his face against Crocodile's and gently wiping away his hair from his forehead. "Obviously you hated it," he said. "Again."

 "Obviously." Crocodile smirked a little, batting away Doflamingo's hand, but without annoyance. "Where did your little friend go to, by the way?"

 "Oh..." Doflamingo looked away, seemingly nonchalant. "It's not much work, but I guess at some point it's not really worth the effort." That, and he could barely stand the idea to share Crocodile, even with himself. He was not gonna tell that to Crocodile, though. He seemed satisfied with the answer, too.

 Doflamingo looked around, still chuckling to himself. "I think we've made quite the mess after all," he said, placing a kiss on Crocodile's scar before gently pulling away from him. Crocodile moaned gently at the sensation and in the same instant realized that no matter what damage they already wreaked it was getting worse with that very move. He was still pulsing and felt his muscles contract. He cursed a little under his breath, wondering if it was better to not move at all or if the damage was done anyway. He moved his head a little, looking around on his desk, taking in the scattered, crumpled paper. They had knocked over the inkwell, there was a huge black stain all over the desk, papers were soaked in it. Sighing, Crocodile had to admit to himself that whatever little sperm would stain the desk now was definitely not the worst of his problems.

 "Don't worry," Doflamingo said, pulling up his capris and buttoning them up. "This was fun, let me buy you a new desk and then ruin that together, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Props and kudos to twitter user @trecomics for betaing this one. Special shout-out to tumblr user cal-cla for being a neverending source of inspiration, encouragement and especially illustrations to my writings to keep me going. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you, my dear readers, for sticking with me through this horrible ship and my gross writings. I love you all!
> 
> Comments, criticism and everything related welcome as always.


End file.
